


Tension Breaker

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce just watches and takes care of matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension Breaker

The tension had been getting in Bruce's way, affecting the mission. He needs to address it, get it out of his system for once and for all, so he can get on with his work.

He knows Alfred has gone to bed for the night. Dick's safely in Bludhaven...what a contradiction was in that phrase...and Tim's already gone home from his patrol.

A check of the cave's security systems tell him that Cass is not in the area, and a check of the monitors let him know she and Stephanie are otherwise preoccupied. Bruce smirks inwardly at that; maybe the girls have the right idea on how to stay sharp.

He knows he is alone, knows he will be uninterrupted, so he sets a cloth to one side, and unlatches the belt. A small tube is secured from one of the many compartments, before it is set safely to one side. Both gloves are off, as Bruce unfastens the heavy, protective armor around his waist, and then he removes the codpiece that protects him from the countless punches and kicks aimed at sensitive anatomy.

His cock is half hard when he pulls himself free. He stops then, so that he can key all the monitors to pictures and videos of the man that makes him burn with this tension. One of the videos is of that man and his wife, sharing fellatio and cunnilingus at once. That's the video his face locks on, because the man is in his familiar bright costume, with only the trunks shoved down to let his wife suck him off.

Bruce moans softly, watching the way her mouth moves up and down the shaft, deciding the camera he had slipped into their apartment was more than worth it for moments like this. He opens the small tube and pours a slight amount of the lubricant into the palm of his hand.

With his own armored costume still mostly on, Bruce brings the hand to his dick and starts stroking lazily, eyes feasting on Superman sharing a sixty-nine with Lois Lane. He forms a ring with his forefinger and thumb, stroking up and down with just enough tightness to make his cock ache and harden with a need for more.

His mind moves to other ideas. Seeing his friend in that costume, his cock steadily fucking the mouth that stretched around him, Bruce imagined fucking the bared ass, feeling the tights rub against his thighs as he slammed in and out of the Super Ass. God but it would be so good, the cape whipped casually off to one side, his cock plunging in and out like Superman's was doing to Lois's mouth.

Bruce tightened his grip, taking the cloth in his other hand and wrapping it around his sac, rubbing into it as he fucked his own stroking hand. The red cloth was a piece of cape, and Bruce imagines just what Superman would say to know just what it gets used for. 

On the screen, Superman is almost finished, because he's shuddering, and Lois is swallowing the juices like they are a taste of nirvana. Bruce grunts as he shifts the cloth up to catch his own seed, both hands tightening around the cloth on his cock as he spends.

When it's done, Bruce turns off all the videos, all the still pictures, and finishes stripping from his gear.

Maybe one day, he'll seduce them both, just so he can feel the whole costume, not just a scrap of the cape.


End file.
